


home is wherever you are

by annakinsun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Before Battle Love Confessions, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Ring Watch, TROS Spoilers (sort of???), Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakinsun/pseuds/annakinsun
Summary: As the seconds stretched into minutes, a deep panic began to take hold as he realized he may not get to say the things he wanted to before needing to jump in his ship. The tears that had been gradually filling in his eyes threatened to spill over at the thoughts of what was to come. How he could potentially die up in the air without telling him how he felt. Or even worse, how Finn could die, and he would have to live with that emptiness every day. He couldn’t bear the thought of going a moment longer without letting Finn know how he felt.-A fix-it fic to include a moment of goodbye between our favorite co-generals before they head off into Exegol, where their fate is unknown.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 237





	home is wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday Twitter erupted when we heard the rumor that there may be a version of TROS that is out there but we will never see and is three-hours long. So here’s one of the scenes that I think JJ directed but it never made the cut (also, I just KNOW Finn and Poe would have had SOME sort of goodbye moment SHOW IT TO US DISNEY).

Alarms were sounding. Rebels were yelling. Engines were running. A cacophony of noise swelled throughout the basecamp on Ajan Kloss, but it fell on deaf ears. Poe weaved through the throngs of Resistance fighters, dodging a number of droids that zoomed past him on their way to take their places on a multitude of aircrafts. His own droid followed closely behind, a number of sharp trills and beeps echoing behind him that he paid no mind to. It was as though he had muted the comms system of the world around him, waiting for one channel in particular to call out to him. There was no specific direction in which he was headed, but there was a destination in mind, though where it was he could not say.

While he zigged and zagged through the people, the fear that had been quietly brewing in his chest began to bubble up into his throat, his eyes searching and scanning for one person in particular. Hands clapped his shoulders as he walked by and he would give a brief nod or grunt in response, a silent prayer crossing his lips for each individual that crossed his path even though he knew that there was no outcome in this scenario where they would all make it out alive. Which is why it was so important that he find _him_.

As the seconds stretched into minutes, a deep panic began to take hold as he realized he may not get to say the things he wanted to before needing to jump in his ship. His hand reached up to the chain around his neck, grasping for something familiar to anchor him to the present. Once his fingertips were pressed against the cool round piece of metal hanging from the chain, the tears that had been gradually filling in his eyes threatened to spill over at the thoughts of what was to come. How he could potentially die up in the air without telling him how he felt. Or even worse, how Finn could die, and he would have to live with that emptiness every day. He couldn’t bear the thought of going a moment longer without letting Finn know how he felt. How when they were out in the galaxy among the stars and moons, that Finn was the sun and the person his whole life orbited around. He couldn’t die without knowing that, so Poe continued onwards. _Where was he?_

* * *

It had taken being shot in the shoulder by a Stormtrooper’s blaster to make him truly realize how close they always were to death. Less than three inches to the right and the blast would have killed him. As he laid on the ground of the Star Destroyer, watching Finn sprint towards him with complete terror in his eyes, he thought of the chain around his neck and realized with a start, _I haven’t told him I love him._ But the constricting hallway seemed to be no place for love confessions, as they were immediately surrounded by troopers and taken away.

Standing in the line of a firing squad would have also seemed like a prime setting for last-minute admissions of affection. But, as he turned to take one last look at the person who had become his definition of the word home, he thought of Finn screaming out to Rey in the Sinking Fields of Pasaana and how maybe the young man’s feelings wouldn’t be the same. It would be selfish of him to profess his love to someone who didn’t love him back in the last moments of their life. So he kept his mouth shut. And he had regretted it ever since.

* * *

After making a full rotation around the base, Poe made his way back to his X-Wing, BB-8 still close at his heels. The droid, as though it could read his mind, made a sorrowful beep in apology that he still hadn’t found who he was looking for. The tears that had been brimming near his lashes for the past few minutes finally started to run down his cheeks as he realized that there was no time left. He had to leave if they were ever going to make it to Exegol in time to fight against the Final Order and defeat Palpatine. He looked down at his shaking hands, willing them to steady before he took to the air, and closed his eyes to take a deep breath and pray to some higher power that wherever Finn was, that he live through this. That no matter what, he makes it through and continues on traveling the galaxy and creating memories to make up for the life that had been stolen from him as a child. That he could finally live without fear. When he opened his eyes and looked to his X-Wing, he locked eyes with Finn, who had been standing in front of the ship _waiting for him._

He exhaled sharply as a magnetic pull drew him in faster than his legs had ever carried him before. Their arms flung around each other, holding on tight while knowing that this could be the last time they ever shared an embrace. All the world that had been previously silent exploded into sound, Poe hearing the final boarding alarm blare overhead. They pulled apart too soon for either of their likings, but knew that they must lead their people. Finn clapped Poe on the shoulder and made to walk towards his ground crew when the older man put his own hand on top of the younger man’s. He wasn’t letting his chance slip away this time.

“Finn, wait.”

Poe paused to stare into the face in front of him, taking in the curve of his cheek and the slant of his nose and the way his eyes held all the stars of the galaxy in them. Raising his right hand to gently trace Finn’s jawline, he smiled as his mind flipped through snapshots of every moment they had shared together. From saving each other on the _Finalizer,_ to rare quiet moments spent playing hands of sabacc with Rey and Rose while sitting as close to one another as they could, to tangled limbs while they napped together whenever there was extra time during one of their missions. The tears were falling faster now as he briefly thought of how after today, they may never make memories like that again. He shook the thought away, along with the anxiety creeping up along the back of his neck, and pulled his mother’s ring up over his head. Finn stared at him, open-mouthed and eyes wide, as he placed the ring around his co-general’s neck.

“There aren’t enough words in the universe to properly explain how I feel about you, and there’s definitely not enough time to even try to find the perfect way to tell you how I want to spend the rest of my life with you in whatever way you’ll have me. All I know is… whether or not we come back from this, I wanted you to know that you have become the most important person in the galaxy to me and I am completely and utterly in love with you.”

Finn let out a choke of a sob before crashing their lips together. The world went quiet once more to their ears, but was soon replaced with the sounds of fireworks exploding. They placed as much of themselves into the kiss as they could, knowing they had precious little time and that it could be their last. When they finally broke apart, tears streaming down both their faces, Finn took a shuddery breath and said “I’ll keep this safe until you get back. And you are coming back. Promise me you’ll make it back home.”

Poe smiled sadly, knowing it was impossible to promise such things in the face of war, and whispered “Home is wherever you are. I’ll make it back to you.”

He stole one kiss more before breaking to climb the stairs into his cockpit. Finn gave one final nod before running to join Rose and the rest of the ground crew. Poe watched him make it into the air carrier before lifting his own ship off the ground to head into what could very well be his final battle. He shook the thought from his head. He couldn’t think like that.

He would make it home.

He had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: thank you, I love you, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
